


Untitled

by rsadelle



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-28
Updated: 2005-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The connecting door opened, and there was a really big guy in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

The connecting door opened, and there was a really big guy in it.

"Jesus, Chris." And then, after a pause while the guy watched them, "Gonna share?"

She looked up, looked him over. "You're not my type." Then she smiled and ran one hand up Chris's back. "But if you ask nicely, *I* might share."

Chris's groan and deep thrust into her were not quite unexpected.

She smiled and let her arms drape above her head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she whispered into his ear. "You'd love it if he came over right now and pushed into you." She arched into him with a shimmy that slid her breasts over his chest. "Imagine his cock inside you. You're friends, your connecting door was unlocked. I bet you've seen it. Is it beautiful?"

"Oh, God." Chris thrust into her so hard they slid halfway across the bed.

"I bet it is. Big and thick just like the rest of him. Do you want it in you?"

Chris groaned. "You--" he managed to choke out.

"Maybe you'd rather suck him off."

Chris almost whimpered.

"On your knees in front of him with his cock down your throat."

Chris slammed his mouth down onto hers. That, along with the way he moved to slip a finger against her clit, drove her into an orgasm fierce enough that she missed the moment he came.

While Chris was still gasping, she turned her head to the side and watched David, still standing in the doorway, jerk himself off and come with an almost soundless gasp.


End file.
